Revelations
by MissVoodoo
Summary: D/G  Ginny's 6th year at hogwarts, she discovers something about herself she must keep secret from everyone. Especially the blonde 7th year who has been keeping a very close eye on her...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I havent written fanfiction in forever! i might be a bit rusty but i hope you enjoy, please review so i know i can continue! hope you like! xoxo

Ginny Weasley was flying, high above Hogwarts, her long red hair blowing in the breeze, her hands gripped tightly to her broom, not a care in the world, when suddenly, a chill fell across her, she turned and saw thunder clouds beginning to brew, promising a hefty storm, before she had a chance to land there was an enormous CRACK. As a strike of lightning hit her broom, Ginny felt as though she had left her body behind as she plummeted at break neck speed towards the school grounds, and when she was just about to collide with the cobblestones of the grand entrance… she woke up. She distinctly heard a crash beside her, and deduced she must have knocked her alarm clock off her bedside table in her sudden awakening. Ginny was swallowed by thick red quilts and pillows, her hair was mad around her like a crimson mane and she was safely in her Gryffindor dormitory. True to her guess, her alarm clock lay in pieces beside her bed. 'Goodness' she mused 'I must have knocked it pretty hard.'

She swung her feet over the edge of her large four poster bed, wincing as her toes collided with the cold ground. She checked her watch through blurry, tired eyes and found it was only 4am, she still had a few hours before she had to head down for breakfast, and she was thankful for this. She crept across the room to the bathroom, where she decided she would splash her face, drink some water and hop back into bed.

It had been only a week since she had returned to Hogwarts for her 6th year and had been having strange dreams the entire time, she put it down to stress and brought two hands scooped with water to splash her face, she felt instantly refreshed and took in her reflection, with the remainder of the water she combed down a few frizzy hairs at her crown, the water had made her eyelashes thick and black making her cinnamon brown eyes look very dark. Her skin, though always pale, looked sunken and dark around her eyes, she really mustn't have been sleeping properly and it was showing.

She dried her hands and walked back across to her bed, winding her hair in an untidy mass of red waves atop her head. She was wearing a pair of Ron's old Pajama bottoms which held on her hips with elastic, but the large flannel legs hung around her like a parachute so her legs were warm, however she was only wearing a plain white tank top so she was eager to snuggle back down in her warm bedding and getting a few more hours sleep before classes.

At breakfast the next morning Ginny sat between her brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione Granger, she was happy to have warm pancakes as it was a particularly cold morning, she noticed the syrup a few feet down the table.

"Ron, can you pass me the syrup?" she asked…no reply, he was in a heated debate with Harry about who would win the upcoming quiddich match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. "Ron?…Ron? RON!" she almost screamed at him.

"What Gin? He was irritated to be interrupted by his baby sister.

"Can you pass the syrup please?" she asked in her sweetest tone, hoping to calm the savage beast that was the Weasley temper. Growing up in a family of older brothers had taught her how to hold her own amongst boys older than her, and taught her exactly how to get what she wanted, with, or without force.

"Are you mad gin? It's sitting right in front of you." he gestured to a bottle of syrup which was indeed right in front of her and turned back to Harry.

Ginny couldn't believe she didn't see it, right in front of her face, she would have to see if she could get a sleeping draught from the infirmary before bed tonight, she was surely losing it from not getting enough sleep.

Ginny was unique amongst the group of friends she held. There was Ron of course, her big brother and only remaining brother at school, big and loud and irrational but loyal to the bone. Harry Potter, yes the boy who lived, sparkling green eyes and mess of black hair, he certainly was attractive, however his experiences in the past few years had caused him to become quite solemn and pessimistic, Ginny loved him, like a brother but the forever sense of foreboding caused her to not spend too much time with him these days. Hermione Granger, head girl and utter genius, kind and gracious but not afraid to kick some butt if it called for it, probably Ginny's best girl friend, and also, she was pretty sure going to be her sister in law one day. The golden trio, as they were often called, were always with her, at home over the holidays and at school, the only real friend she had in her own year was Colin creevey, a short skinny and very eager photographer she had avoided up until this year for his over excited-ness toward Harry, but it seemed everyone in the school had gotten used to him as just another student, instead of just the famous boy who lived, so Colin was a lot easier to handle nowadays.

Ginny stood apart from most of her friends for her playful-ness and curiosity, curiosity which proved in her first year to often be to her detriment, but it also meant she often kept her worried 7th year friends upbeat. But she was gentle, and very generous, which she probably got from her mum, which meant she was able to keep Colin calm most of the time.

Her first class of the day was charms, professor flit wick was up front already, preparing for the lesson, which appeared to have something to do with hand towels.

Ginny and Colin took a seat toward the front of the class, Ginny was my no means as much a bookworm as Hermione, but she was bright and eager to learn, she had even toyed with the idea of becoming a teacher someday, though she didn't excel in any one class to make it a life's ambition yet.

"Good morning sir" her sweet voice sang to professor flit wick as she pulled out her parchment.

"Ah, miss Weasley" he replied with a warm smile "I wonder would you help me hand these out?" he gestured to a pile of small square towels.

"Of course sir" she replied and elbowed Colin in the ribs for him to come and help her. He dutifully followed her, and they passed around the towels, finishing before the rest of the class arrived so they chatted while they waited.

"How are things with Lavender Colin?" Ginny asked suggestively

"There are no things. No things whatsoever with me and lavender." His smile fell abruptly and he stared dead forward, Ginny took the hint an d changed the subject.

"Excited for hogsmead?"

With this he brightened considerably. "Yeah! Can't wait to get to your brother's shop Gin! I'll need some puking pasties to get out of Dumbledore's new idea for the first years." Colin seemed to assume that Ginny knew what he meant but taking in her perplexed expression he explained. "Oh you haven't heard? 6th years are meant to be budding up with a first year, with the final fight with you know who coming on fast, he feels they could use a bit of a boost, and the 7th years are too busy studying for OWLs.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Brilliant, like I didn't have enough to think about this year."

"What do you mean? like classes?"

"Yeah" Ginny dismissed. But her cast down gaze must have tipped Colin off.

"There's something else love, what's wrong?"

Ginny brushed a thick strand of hair behind her ear and turned up to Colin, his face was full of concern for her and she smiled. "Nothing Colin, just haven't been sleeping to great is all. Remind me I need a new alarm clock in hogsmead."

Colin wanted to press for more, but just as he opened his mouth professor flit wick started the lesson and Ginny clammed up and began scrawling notes, so he let it go…for now.

At dinner that night, Ginny sat with the normal crew, Hermione and Ron sat together and colin was bugging harry about doing a photo set for the quiddich team for the school newspaper, Harry was trying to shrug him off politely, he'd has his picture taken for papers quite enough.

"Oh damn" Ginny hissed at herself

"What?" Colin flipped his head round, looking concerned.

"oh I left my potions text in the classroom, oh snape will kill me if I don't hand in my essay tomorrow, I better go and get it, ill be back in a few" And she moved to head towards the dungeons. The essay she was supposed to write was about healing potions, and she hadn't studied a minute even though it was given two days ago, she scolded herself and was running through her ingredients list when she collided with something - or m ore to the point, someone, whilst rounding the corner of the great hall.

"Dammit Weasley, watch where you're going!" Came the sinful drawl of one of the few people she never wanted to run into.

"I didn't mean to Malfoy! I'm just in a hurry that's all." She reached to pick up her book bag and Draco Malfoy glanced over her, smirking. Her robes were far too big for her small frame, no doubt handed down from one of her brothers, as it looked rather old and worn in, her skirt hung loosely around her knees, he guessed it had been bought too big to last her all through school.

"Not to worry, even though you're a muggle loving Weasley, I suppose you're still technically female, and they fall for me all the time." he drawled.

"Sod off Malfoy, there's no need to be so mean all the time! If you weren't such an up yourself prat you would have the common decency to help a lady when she's fallen on her ass and had all her belongings strewn about!" she was getting red in the face as she tried to scold Malfoy whilst scrambling round on her hands and knees picking up quills and parchments.

"Oh well if there was a lady here I would be sure to help, unfortunately, all I see is a little red weasel, wouldn't want to get to close either, looks like she bites!" Draco was impressed that she had stood up to him, looks like shed grown a bit of a backbone, but she was a dirty Weasley and he'd never be shown up by a muggle lover like her or her friends.

Ginny hastily scraped up the last few pieces of parchment and strode off in a huff. "stupid Malfoy" she muttered several times under her breath until she was out of earshot.

Draco watched her disappear toward the dungeons, bent down to pick something up, and continued into the great hall. He sat by his only tolerable friend at the school, Blaise Zabini. Looking at them together they couldn't be more different, the only thing they had in common was their height, they were both exceptionally tall, but blaise had bright blue eyes and tanned skin with black hair. He was also quite muscular from being a beater in quiddich for 3 years. Draco on the other hand appeared quite lithe, more graceful than buff, he had platinum white hair which fell loose into his eyes, which were a deep mercury. If he weren't so mean to Ginny she might have liked him, but he was a Malfoy, and his blood was thick with pureblood pride.

When Ginny got to her potions classroom she was grateful to find the door unlocked, she would have hated to have to go and find Snape to let her in, she hurried down to her third row seat where her and Colin sat and sure enough, her textbook was sitting on her desk, she reached to pick it up and placed it in her bag, when she turned she was stonewalled but a very unimpressed Professor Snape.

"Weasley" he said disapprovingly, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes looking down his nose at her.

'fab' she thought to herself, 'I wonder who the next bloody Slytherin I'm going to collide with today is'

"Hello professor, I was just getting my textbook I left it here after class today."

"it seems you should be more careful Weasley, you don't want to leave important things lying about for others to find."

"Yes sir, good thing it was just my textbook, I don't know what anyone would want with that."

"Indeed. Off you go."

Ginny scooted around him and headed back to the great hall, she could feel his eyes burning into her back as she left 'stupid, creepy Slytherin' she thought to herself, and hurried back to the feast. "What a year this is turning out to be' she mused as she turned into the great hall once again, she returned to sit with her friends, not noticing another pair of eyes burning into her from the Slytherin table.

A/N: well there we go! little hints and future plot and theres the characters! Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to darkmalfoy. Thank you for being my first reviewer and inspiring me to continue! I hope you like it! xx

The next day Ginny awoke bright eyed and rested, the first night she's had a decent nights sleep since she got back to school. She still had about an hour before she had to go down for breakfast so she took her time in getting ready. Most mornings lately she was rushed from not having slept, and usually ended up looking like something kin to the homeless cat lady that resided in an alley behind flourish & blotts.

First she tried to tame her hair, it was very thick, very red and hung down to just under her shoulders, it naturally hung in loose waves and often got in the way of everything so she pulled it up into a big mass of hair atop her head, pulling loose a few strands to hang around her face. Satisfied with the result, she grimaced as she looked closely at her face, her eyes had dark circles and she looked almost hollow. She vowed to get a sleeping draught if it didn't improve on its own, before she grabbed some concealer and mascara from her trunk, Hermione had given her some makeup for Christmas as her mum and dad didn't like her wearing it she had it all stashed at the bottom of her trunk. She patted the concealer around her eyes and down her cheeks, she was amazed at how much of a difference it made. Then she painted on the mascara and dressed in her school robes. She was glad she looked less disheveled today, and skipped down to the great hall.

There weren't many students awake when she got there, she grabbed a piece of toast and absent mindedly chewed as she read over her charms notes, they were learning how to levitate a controlled amount of sugar into a teacup, as it is a lot of very small objects as apposed to one normal sized object it was very hard to keep all the grains of sugar together and going in the one direction, Ginny sighed, she'd practiced for hours last night and she could still only manage to move one grain at a time.

"Gin!" Colin smiled as he entered the great hall "You're on time today!"

Ginny laughed "Not just on time Colin, I've been here for 20 minutes! I'm early"

Colin slid in beside Ginny, letting his book bag clatter onto the floor "well I guess you had a good sleep last night then!"

"Yeah, thank goodness!" Ginny finished her breakfast and had moved a saucer and a pile of sugar in front of her. "Concio" she spoke the spell, and all the sugar went flying in different directions, some of it landing in Lilly Feltchleys pumpkin juice which she wasn't very impressed about.

"Oh still haven't got it?" Colin observed

"I don't understand" Ginny said, exacerbated. "I'm sure I'm doing everything the same as you!"

"You'll have to talk to flitwick about it Gin." and with that he turned to his pancakes and left her to her textbook.

Ginny had a free period so she decided to go and see professor flitwick. When she arrived at his classroom she found him grading papers.

"Why hello miss Weasley, what can I do for you today?" His small eyes wrinkled as he smiled and sparkled with kindness as a large smile spread across his face. He had to be one of Ginny's favorite teachers.

"Hello sir, I've come because I need help" she looked at her shoes and frowned, she had always excelled in this class, of anything if she were to become a teacher, it would have been in charms.

"Of course, what with?" he set aside the parchment he was grading and pushed aside some books so Ginny could sit down.

"I can't get a hang of the 'Concio' spell you taught us last week." she said ashamedly.

"Oh well let's see," he conjured up a teacup and a small ant hill shaped pile of sugar, he made sure she knew the proper wand movements and asked her to give it a try. To his detriment because with one flick of her wand the professor's beard was full of little grains of sugar.

"I'll be right back miss Weasley, I think I see the problem." He stood up and moved to his office.

Ginny crossed her arms on the table and rested her chin on her folded forearms, staring daggers at the small remaining pile of sugar on the table. She was so frustrated with herself. She was usually so good at charms! She stared hard at the pile. Blaming it for her having to ask her professor for help. But as she stared, something incredible happened.

One grain of sugar rose from the pile, and began dancing around at her eye level. She lifted her head abruptly and the grain of sugar followed, again dancing around at her eye level. More out of instinct than anything else, Ginny slowly rose her hand to reach for the grain, it immediately moved to hover just above the palm of her hand.

Ginny's eyes widened considerably. How was this happening? She moved her hand around in circled, watching perplexed as the small granule followed her every move.

"Miss Weasley" Professor flitwick's voice snapped her out of her trance and the grain fell back to the desk.

Ginny looked up at him quickly but saw that his nose was buried in a book and he hadn't seen what had happened. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. "Take this text with you it might offer some insight about why your spell isn't working, and don't fret about it, many of my best students have had a problem with this very spell, I worry that you are thinking about it too much. As a very talented student I think you are used to everything you do requiring more vigor than the last, because of this, you are working too hard at moving all the grains at the same time which causes them to scatter. This spell is more like a dance, you need to be able to hone your abilities and sometimes even take a step back to move forward."

"yes professor I probably was over thinking it..."She knew that her professor must notice how distracted she was and excused herself. She hurried as she moved to the door. "See you tomorrow!" and before he had a chance to reply she had disappeared from sight.

Ginny went straight outside onto the grounds, passing several of her classmates she hurried across the grass to a small patch by the lake and sat. It was a very beautiful place, she often came here when she'd had a fight with Ron or gotten in trouble from Snape, it calmed her, there was a canopy of branches above her and the sunlight sliced through the holes in leaves, making the sunshine dance over her skin. She went over everything that had happened, she had been staring intently at the small pile of sugar, and one grain had begun to levitate. Seemed simple enough though she had never done anything like it without a wand before.

She immediately wanted to try and do it again. Gathering a few small leaves and feathers that had fallen from the trees above her and sat them in front of her, she stared intently at them for moments, seconds, minutes. Nothing happened. she closed her eyes, shook her head and tried again. She tried to concentrate, focus on one particular feather sitting on top of the pile, but besides the vein moving in the wind like it would anyway there was no change. It was confusing, but it had probably just been a fluke, or maybe she'd imagined it…

There was the crack of a broken twig behind her and she turned abruptly to see none other then Draco Malfoy standing behind her. Ginny grimaced as she rose to meet him.

"Should be too surprised to find a Weasley sitting in the dirt should I?" he drawled, arms crossed and leaning against one of the trees in the small clearing. "But, pray tell, what are you doing down there, playing with sticks and leaves. You building a nest Weasel?"

Ginny stood straight up and marched toward Malfoy with her fists clenched. "You cant talk to people like that Malfoy. You foul conceited git!"

Draco's eyes widened and he smirked. "Goodness me Weasley, tell us how you really feel." he chuckled, clearly enjoying how he was able to wind her up so easily. He liked having a break from the work his father had him doing this year, and when he wasn't spying on potential threats to the dark lord, he found that his banter with the smallest Weasley kept him thoroughly entertained.

"Sod off Malfoy." Ginny was seething, did he come looking for her just to give her a hard time? She wouldn't be surprised. But it wasn't so much that which made her so angry, it was the look on his face, his perfect blonde hair falling into his deep grey laughing eyes. His signature smirk he held whilst casually leaning with his arms crossed. He had a huge ego, and an enormous sense of self worth. She hated feeling like she was less than him, but the way he looked down his nose at her made her feel like she was an inch tall. She couldn't stand the effect he had on her.

"Calm down Weasley, your face is turning the same color as your hair." And with that, Ginny turned away from him. There, when she turned, tickling the end of her nose, was the feather she had been trying to levitate, it was just floating there in front of her face.

Ginny gasped and turned, but Malfoy was gone. She raised her hand the way she had before, and just like before the feather was drawn directly into her palm, she made the feather dance around in circles. She sat back down cross legged as she had been before, the feather all the time dancing along with her hands movements. She lowered her palm to the pile, and several more feathers and some small brown leaves rose from the, she turned her hand in circles, until the small collection made a tiny hurricane under her hand, spinning like a pendulum. It was beautiful, and she felt a surge of energy coursing through her. She closed her hand into a fist and the circling collection fell. Ginny looked over at the school and noticed the time, and that she was late for potions again. Ginny pulled herself up and ran to the dungeons, a mass of questions and possibilities swimming around her mind.

Draco slowly stepped out from behind a small mass of trees he had been lurking behind, watching Ginny Weasley as she ran to whatever class she was now late for. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her, she could be just what the dark lord has been looking for.

Back in Draco's dorm, he sat at his desk writing a letter to his father.

_Father,_

_May have found something. I will not send details until I am sure, I must get closer to the subject. But if I am right, this could be an asset the Dark Lord has never had before._

_D._

_He rolled the letter and put it aside to send later, then lay on his bed and began thinking about Ginny Weasley._

_It wasn't strange for a young or very powerful which or wizard to be able to do magic without the use of a want, but for a young wizard it would be an accident, a result of some kind of trauma. And the only adult Wizard he knew of that could perform wandless magic was professor Dumbledore._

_He needed to get closer to her, find out what she was capable of. It would definitely be difficult. Even she didn't know what she was doing. "lets see" he spoke out loud to himself "what can I do with her…" he thought on it for a few hours before he came to his decision. Kidnapping her wouldn't help, he needed to gain her trust. He couldn't spend any time with her during classes as she was a year below him. There was only one solution. He needed to romance her._

_A/N: one more down, let me know what you think! xx_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reading! I know its all a bit messy right now, but be patient, we are getting there! a lot happens in the next chapter, it will be quite a long one J

Ginny rolled over on her bed so she was on her back staring at the ceiling, her head was resting on an open potions text Hermione was helping her study for a test next week.

Her crimson hair was splayed over her parchments and her fingers danced over her belly…

"Ginny, how can you study with the text under your head?" came Hermione's voice from beside her. Ginny turned her head slightly and she gave Hermione a puppy dog stare that begged 'please can we take a break?'

Hermione took the hint and, after letting out an exasperated sigh, closed her own text and rolled over next to Ginny. Both girls stared at the pinched centre of fabric which draped from the canopy of the bed to curtains which closed them into the four poster like a tiny bedroom.

Ginny had an idea, Hermione was the smartest witch she knew. And she was one of her best friends, she could surely trust her..

"Hermione," Ginny started, her voice quiet and ginger with anticipation. "tell me what you know about wandless magic?" Hermione turned to Ginny, searching her face for something she obviously didn't find, because she promptly shrugged and replied very matter of factly.

"I don't know that much, a lot of cases you see of magic being done without a wand is when witches and wizards are very young. They don't have any control over the magic that comes naturally to them, so in extremely emotional situations, they accidentally produce a curse or spell. Some extremely powerful wizards can perform spells without wands, like Dumbledore for example, it isn't that uncommon."

Ginny paused, it all seemed quite straightforward, she had become emotional when Malfoy was giving her a hard time, that's for sure. "What about students? Like here, at our age."

"Never heard of it, the whole point of a wand is that it channels your power, and when you speak a spell, the magic acts kind of like an arrow, and the spoken spell is the bow. Students don't learn how to channel their powers in a different way here, so I don't see how any of them could learn." Hermione glanced over at Ginny again, with a quizzical look on her face. "Why gin?"

Ginny thought, of anyone in the school who would know what was going on with her, Hermione was the smartest. Plus she was her best friends and that did mean she could trust her.

"Well" Ginny started, looking away from Hermione and back to the canopy, "You know the spell with the sugar, moving it all at the same time?"

"In charms? Of course, it was wretched! Every time I tried the sugar would go everywhere, took me weeks to get it to work."

Ginny explained that the same thing had happened to her, she explained about the single grain of sugar, then about the feather after she had run into Malfoy.

When she was finished, Hermione was looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite read.

"Ginny, this is fascinating!" Hermione sat up and grossed her legs under her, her full attention focused on Ginny, who was now still on her back, but propped up by her elbows. "there Is obviously an emotional connection, but for you to be able to levitate objects on command without speaking any spells. that's really powerful stuff Gin."

"I don't know" Ginny's eyes were downcast "Maybe it was just a fluke, you know like underage witches, just because I was angry with Malfoy."

"Well that's not unheard of, and who wouldn't be angry with Malfoy. The difference being that you were consciously trying to do it and you succeeded!" Hermione's eyes were wide with excitement. All of a sudden she was on her feet and pulling her robes on "I'm going to the library!" and with that she was out the door.

Ginny didn't see Hermione again that night, she could picture Hermione, with towers of books either side of her, hair a disheveled mess with a quill in her mouth scrawling down notes.

The day of the Hogsmead visit was the next day, it was quite cold out so Ginny wore a forest green sweater over black skinny jeans, she brushed on the usual mascara, slipped into some ballet flats, wrapped a scarf around her neck and headed down to meet Colin.

Ginny and Colin strolled through hogsmead, chatting about quiddich, classes and alike. Ginny wasn't really invested in the conversation, her eyes wandered over the quaint stores, their names written in script above the entrance.

Ginny's eyes fell upon Tomes & Scrolls, a bookstore.

"Colin, would you mind if I met you at the three broomsticks? Ill only be a minute." She smiled at Colin reassuringly when her request was met with a skeptical look.

"Alright, but be quick, ill get us a table." And with that they parted ways, Colin continued along down the high street, and Ginny turned into the bookshop.

The smell was what drew her into bookstores, old leather bindings, musty pages, ceiling high bookshelves of everything any witch or wizard could imagine. She wondered if there were anything here that could help her.

The shopkeeper was an older witch, she was hunched over the desk at the back of the room, her white hair stood up in crazy spirals which Ginny thought made her look like a mad scientist. Her large round glasses sat on the tip of her long skinny nose, her face was thin and the skin stretched over her skeletal cheekbones like she hadn't been fed in weeks.

Ginny approached the desk cautiously, she was sure the woman was harmless, but she was jittery and seemed very intent on what she was reading, she was mumbling something Ginny couldn't make out and her eyes darted back and forth over the parchment she was reading.

"E..exuse me..?" Ginny attempted. The lady ignored her. "Excuse me?" Ginny asked again. The woman looked up from what she was doing and drew her eyebrows together in frustration, clicked her tongue a twice and went back to what she was doing.

"Ma'am, I am looking for a…"

"A What!" the woman suddenly sprung from her crouched position and approached Ginny with one long pointed, bony finger pointed right at Ginny's chest. "A book on quiddich! Cheating in potions? Love spells!" the woman's voice was getting louder and scratchier with each word. Ginny felt a flush creeping up her chest. The Weasley in her wanted to put this woman in her place. "I know what you children want! Everything you are looking for is in the window." She looked down her nose at Ginny, fists clenched at her sides and her face rapidly deepening in shades of red. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Listen here you old bat! I am not interested in anything you have in the window! And who are you to presume I want those things! I would wager I am smarter than you and I am definitely a lot more polite!" Ginny's temper raged. The woman's eyes looked around in the space behind Ginny's form in terror. Ginny turned and saw that the shelves were shaking as thought an earthquake at his the bookshop, she turned back to the woman and lowered her voice. "I just wanted a book." she said flatly, a lot quieter than she had been. And at that very moment, with a thud, a thick leather-bound volume came from above her and landed with a thud at her feet, laying, open and perfectly still in the space between Ginny and the old woman.

The woman gaped at Ginny and moved herself back behind the desk, Ginny picked the book up. 'Rare magic' it read on the front, seemed to be exactly what she was looking for, she tossed the money for the book down on the desk and strode out without another word.

Once outside she stuffed the book into her bag and sat to gather her thoughts. Had she done that? Had she made all the books shake? She was certainly very angry. And the exact book she needed had fallen right at her feet. She twitched her nose as a snowflake landed there and she thought she ought to move away from the shop before the old woman came at her for revenge.

She had only walked a few feet, eyes cast at the ground in front of her, when a pair of impeccably shined black shoes came into view, her eyes traveled up, taking in the tailored black trousers, black button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to the forearms which were crossed over each other across the chest, and cringed when she found her way to the mercury eyes that held her gaze.

"Weasley." Malfoy stated, more of a factual acknowledgement than a greeting.

"Malfoy." Ginny replied, bracing herself for the smart retort which he would no doubt spit at her any second.

"Out here alone like this, one might think you were up to no good" at this he smirked, Ginny's flush began to flare again. Not from anger…something else she couldn't place. He bent slightly so he was eye to eye with Ginny, he lowered his voice and didn't leave her gaze for a moment as he smoothly spoke. "Are you up to no good miss Weasley?"

Ginny held his gaze, more out of confusion than anything else, she searched in his silver orbs for a hint of insult, disgust, malice, and found nothing. He was playing with her, trying to get a rise? Maybe?

"It wouldn't be any of your business if I were Malfoy." Her eyes darted from side to side now, trying to gauge the situation where Draco Malfoy would be not insulting her. Her hands gripped tighter at her bag strap and she moved to go around him.

She rounded him and continued walking, at a faster pace this time, not turning to see if he was following her.

"Weasley" she heard him call, and turned back to him slowly to see him strolling toward her.

"What?" she tried to sound bored, but she was very intrigued. Especially when instead of replying, he reached one hand around either side of her neck. His fingers brushed the tiny hairs on the back of her neck causing her to noticeably shiver under his light touch. He fiddled around at the back of her neck and retracted his hands, he smelt of violet and sugar. Her hands found her neck and she felt her delicate silver chain.

"You dropped this." he said smoothly. And no walked around her and continued on toward the three broomsticks.

Ginny's silver chain was a gift from Hermione, it was plain silver with a pendant of a swallow. 'Strange' she thought. She didn't even remember putting it on this morning…

"That was weird" she uttered as she watched Malfoy disappear around the corner.

And as he strode, Draco uttered to himself. "That was easy."

The necklace Draco had found after Ginny had dropped her bag in the great hall was perfect for a locating charm, the day he found it, he knew it would come in handy.

Draco turned and waited in an alley behind one of the stores and watched Ginny Weasley walk into the three broomsticks to greet her friends. She wasn't exactly unfortunate looking. Porcelain skin, long, thick red hair, it smelt of cinnamon, he almost wanted to twist one of her curls around his finger. Just to see how it would feel. It amused him that she was wearing his own house colors today, her sweater was fitted, she had a good body, he thought. Not too tall, not too short, and she was quite confident, she stood up straight, didn't take any crap from anyone. She bloody well could have been a Slytherin, he mused to himself.

He had seen that she had power. He had seen it before. She was obviously new at it, maybe didn't even know what it was for now, but if she could develop it, control it. She would be just what the dark lord was looking for.

Don't be deceived, Draco didn't care at all for what the dark lord wanted, he would never be a death eater as his father wanted him to. He told his father that, and his father had agreed to let Draco go his own way after graduation, if he could bring something the dark lord greatly desired. Draco thought he had found that in Ginny Weasley, she would be his ticket out of his blood bound chains. His father raised him to be proud, stubborn, sly and powerful. He raised him to be an asset to the dark lord, but why, Draco wondered, after raising him to be a leader, would he ever follow Voldemort?

Ginny Weasley would be a hard nut to crack, she had a fierce temper, and that annoying older brother of hers. But he knew he could do it. Ginny Weasley was his last hope, and Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted eventually.

Drinking a butter beer Ginny sat with Colin, fingering her necklace that Malfoy had put around her neck. What was he playing at?

"That's nice Gin" Colin interrupted her thoughts "Did you buy that today?" He pointed at the pendant she was fiddling with, her eyes cast dead ahead, re running what had just happened over and over in her head.

"Uh… no Hermione gave it to me last Christmas. I was wearing it this morning didn't you see it?"

"Nope, mustn't have noticed eh? Its nice though!"

"Thanks" Ginny gave him a grin and brought her glass to her lips. 'what was he playing at?'

That night, Hermione knocked on Ginny's door, and, when gunny absently invited her in, she dumped a book down on the foot of Ginny's bed, making Ginny bounce up and down from its weight. It was very thick and very old, similar to the book that Ginny had stashed in her trunk right now, the book she had gotten in hogsmead.

"I've found something!" Hermione exclaimed "It might be nothing, but it's the only reference I've found to what's going on with you." She began to read aloud from the book.

"Morgan Le Fay was not only a dark witch and highly skilled with her wand, she was also said to be the first recorded instructors of 'Locumency' or the ability to perform magic without a wand. Wizards who fought against her often spoke of her 'silver tongue' so called because she was able to simply speak a spell for it to work."

"I've heard of her" Ginny said "She was really evil. I'm not evil Hermione."

"I know that! But this could explain a lot. She taught people how to do this Gin, there must be someone who knows how to control it. I'll look into it some more, but I think it best if you don't go telling people about this gin. Morgan Le Fay was a really dark witch, and people might get the wrong idea, or worse."

Ginny knew what she meant, in her first year Harry had discovered that he was a parcel mouth, and could talk to snakes. A trait he shared with Voldemort himself, and was urged to keep it secret for the same reason.

After Hermione left Ginny went straight to sleep, it had been a long day, she made herself a promise that she would look into this more, if there was an explanation as to why she was able to do these things, she wanted to know what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: working on development here, im trying not to rush the D/G Love...but i get so excited! i hope you are liking it so far. Also, i know that hermione has also been able to perform spells without a wand and that it's probably more common than i'm making it in the plot, but its just a tiny but off the original story, and thats part of the fun right! anyways, review please :) xx MV.

It had been a week. A week since the incident in hogsmead, since Hermione had brought up anything about Morgan Le Fay or anything to do with what was happening to Ginny, she was swamped by whatever her, Ron and Harry were doing all the time now. Ginny had no idea what it was of course, she would get barely a smile from Hermione as she strode past them in the halls as they were rushing to one place or another to do something or other.

She had looked through the book she got in hogsmead as well, and come up with nothing. Instead of dwelling on her disappointment however she had spent the week with her head buried in school work. She had all her homework and assignments up to date and found that it was now Saturday morning and she had nothing to do. She knew that Colin was doing an assignment with Lavender today, the trio were doing whatever they had been doing all week, and she was all alone.

Pulling herself out of the soft billowy warmth of her Gryffindor four poster, she dragged herself to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, she stood under the shower for what turned into about half an hour, letting the warmth wash over her. When she stepped out she smelt of honey, she brushed her teeth, slowly, brushed her hair, slowly and picked out her clothing, slowly. No use in rushing since she had nowhere to be, she figured she would make her way to the library and study.

She pulled a black skirt out of her trunk, it was quite old, sat just above her knees and had quite a full skirt. Then she pulled a plain white singlet over her head, and a plain black jacket she had gotten for Christmas, she slipped on her faithful black flats and headed downstairs.

When she exited the portrait hole into the corridor she pulled her jacket tighter around her waist and buttoned it, she fluffed her hair and let it fall around her face and over her shoulders. The corridors were quite empty, one or two students passed her but only to head out and meet their friends for a fun filled Saturday.

Ginny frowned and went downstairs to get some breakfast, she sat alone at the Gryffindor table and absently stirred some blueberries into her oatmeal.

As she was all alone, and couldn't see anyone she knew in the hall, she was startled enough to jump when she heard a voice behind her.

"Little Red" came a smooth even voice from behind her. She didn't need to turn to know who it was, his voice gave him away, and if that hadn't, the smell of sugar and violets wafted over her.

"Hello Malfoy" she returned without turning to face him and continued to stir.

He casually tossed one leg over the seat beside her and straddled it, facing her. She lifted her gaze to his. His hair combed back in a side part, a few loose strands falling into his eyes in that disgustingly sexy way. And the look of self riotousness plastered on his face which caused her to grimace and turn back to her breakfast. "What do you want Malfoy?" she drawled.

"Saw you sitting here alone Red, thought you might want a little company." She could tell without looking that his face was pulled into his signature smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks Malfoy, but the idea of spending the day being insulted by one of my brothers worst enemies doesn't sound like much fun to me."

"Hey, your call. I was just going to do some quiddich drills, practice some plays for the game next week."

This piqued Ginny's interest, Slytherin was playing Gryffindor next week, it could pay off to know what they were up against. "Why on earth would you want me to go with you Malfoy?"

"I don't. not really" he dismissed "But as you can see, there's no one else here, and I may as well see what I'm up against next week aye?" She suspected he knew she was considering the same thing. Before she answered he rose and turned his back on her. "I'll be on the pitch in half an hour." and with that he was gone, strutting out of the great hall with both his hands in his pockets, hi sleeves rolled up to the elbow like they always were. And he didn't look back.

Ginny stayed sitting right where she was… for a grant total of 2 minutes before heading up to Gryffindor to fetch her broom.

Draco watched, out of sight as Ginny hurried back up to her dorm. A smirk came across his face as he bathed in his success.

He went straight to the pitch and began climbing high into the air on his own broom. Slowly working spirals and dips. He released a bludger and chased it round the pitch a few times. He was quite an accomplished flyer, he didn't need to practice at all. But it worked with his plan, he went over some of the details in his head, racing the bludger around became a mindless action, he caught it, and was about to fly back to ground when he saw a flash of red and his arms were empty. He faltered on his broom for a split second before he saw her, five or six feet above him, smiling broadly with accomplishment.

"Oh well done Red, sneak up on someone, catch them unawares and take pride in taking their ball from them?" he glared

She laughed playfully as she let the bludger go and flew down to his level. "Gotta keep on your toes Malfoy, what kind of seeker are you anyways?" and with another giggle she flew around him and set free the snitch. "Let's see how good you really are" she said with a smile.

She had pulled her hair into a ponytail, her thick red mane tamed on her crown, the wind when flying had tousled it around and let some strands free around d her face. Her cheeks were pink from the cold air and her smile was playful and true. He had never seen her like this before, though he hadn't needed to. He was only using her, this wasn't real for him, he didn't care how pretty she looked. He dismissed as he set off after the snitch, telling himself he didn't stay a foot behind her, solely for the view.

The two swerved around each other at break neck speed, Ginny would round him and dip down, almost catching the snitch, Draco would flip and knock her out of the way just as fast and she would miss it by a split second.

This continued for the better part of an hour, like a dance, their speed growing and growing until they were almost a blur of red and white above the stands.

Being a Weasley, Ginny was fiercely competitive, and relished the thought of beating Malfoy, she had a large smile plastered on her face for every time she out witted him and swept past him just in time to pull him up short of the snitch. Snow began to fall and Ginny felt her nose going numb but she didn't care, she sped past Malfoy time and time again, until they were side by side, shoulders knocking with the snitch no more that a foot ahead of them. The snitch dove toward the ground and the two swooped to follow, and just as they were both about to crash face first into the grass the snitch shot forward, flying inches from the ground, Ginny pulled the tip of her broom up with all her might, and just managed to steady herself though her knees dragged along the grass when she heard a crash behind her. She pulled to a halt and turned to see Malfoy sprawled on the grass face down with a broken broom. Ginny gasped and stepped off her broom, running to where Malfoy lay to make sure he hadn't been too badly hurt.

She rolled him over and he opened his eyes Weakly. Knowing she had to get him to the hospital as fast as possible Ginny searched in the sky above her for the snitch anxiously, she saw it hovering just above the teachers section and just as she was about to jump on her broom to chase it she stopped, checked that Malfoy wasn't watching. Which was obvious as he was curled into a fetal position clutching his arm. Raised her hand and uttered 'Accio' under her breath, and as she was expecting nothing to happen she was amazed when at the next moment the golden snitch was nestled in the palm of her hand. She turned quickly to ensure Malfoy hadn't seen and packed the snitch back into its case with the other balls. As she locked the case she heard a groan from Draco and went to him, she lifted him onto her own broom and flew him back to the school.

From a Window, hidden from sight by the two, Professor McGonagall smiled a knowing smile, and headed for the infirmary to speak with Ginny Weasley.

Draco was fine, it was mostly his ego which was bruised, he had a sprained wrist, madam pomfrey bandaged it up and left him sitting on the edge of the furthest bed from the entrance to the infirmary.

"Suppose you're pretty happy with yourself aren't you Weasley?" He chuckled "I might be a nasty git to you and your's but I've never ended you in the hospital."

Ginny smiled "Well I guess you'll have to stay on your toes around me Malfoy, wont you?" He smiled back at her, and in that moment, she couldn't see anything but kindness in his eyes, they softened as a wide grin spread across his face. It only lasted a moment, he seemed to regard himself and his smile dropped abruptly and shifted to his signature smirk.

"I guess so Red, I guess so." He opened his mouth to say something, no doubt something smart, but was interrupted.

"Miss Weasley" Came McGonagall's voice from behind her. Ginny turned from Draco and regarded her teacher.

"Yes professor?" her face was twisted in confusion.

"I wonder if I might have a word?" She stood tall with her hands clasped in front of her robes which billowed around her small frame, with a friendly smile.

"Of course" Ginny replied. She turned back to Draco and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder which caused him to wince, and Ginny to smirk. "Watch yourself Malfoy, next time you're a nasty git you might end up right back here." she whispered so as not to let McGonagall hear.

"I'd be smart to keep my distance then wouldn't I?" he smirked.

"it would be smart yeah, but knowing that I suppose I better brace myself for having to tolerate you more often." And with that she turned and followed McGonagall to her office.

As Ginny left, Draco cradled his arm and smiled a secret smile to himself, just for a moment, then the smile dropped and his usual sneer returned, he scolded himself silently and headed back to his dorm.

Professor McGonagall closed the door behind her after gesturing for Ginny to take a seat in a large olive green leather chair which sat across from her own, she settled herself down and took Ginny in silently for a moment. Ginny noticed the scrutiny and fidgeted with her robes, feeling nervous.

"Have I done something wrong professor?" Ginny asked gingerly after several moments of sitting in silence.

McGonagall's eyes softened and she leaned back in her chair, fidgeting with her wand as she spoke. "Not at all miss Weasley." her smile was knowing and sly, she knew something, Ginny had worked out, but what? She was sure she hadn't done anything wrong. "would you fetch me that text book over there? The one by the window?" Ginny rose and reached for the text she was referring to, as she turned to hand her the text, she glimpsed out the window. Her eyes fell upon the very spot where Malfoy had his accident, the chest with the balls was still there, still right where she left it. A feeling of understanding washed over her. Followed closely by panic as she turned back to McGonagall.

"You saw?" she uttered under her breath.

"Yes miss Weasley. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Ginny didn't know what to say. Her professor had clearly seen Draco crash, that's how she knew to find Ginny in the hospital wing. Which means she had also seen Ginny Accio the snitch to herself without a wand.

"I don't think so professor." She replied, remembering what Hermione had said, there was a good chance that her professor thought her evil, if it were only evil witches who were able to do so without a wand on command.

"I see" she began, and then went to a cupboard behind her desk where she revealed a large cauldron shaped pot, with a lid on top. She sat it down in front of her on the table and gestured for Ginny to sit again. Ginny did so and watched carefully as McGonagall removed the lid. She leaned forward as she placed her open palm over the opening. "We all have secrets miss Weasley, whether we keep them for our own protection or that of others." To Ginny's amazement, from the cauldron, following McGonagall's palm, were grains of sand, as she watched, she turned her hand palm up and the grains started to spin, some vertical, some horizontal and some diagonal, they spun so fast under McGonagall's gaze that a sort of sphere began to spin over her palm, Ginny was mesmerized, it was just like with the sugar, only there were thousands of grains and a steadily widening sphere over McGonagall's palm. She watched as McGonagall slowly moved her palm away, leaving a perfect spinning sphere made up of thousands of grains of sand.

"Professor…" Ginny gaped, and her teacher smiled, and slowly guided the sphere back into the cauldron.

"Miss Weasley, is there now something you would like to share with me?"

Ginny hesitated, but decided that it would be a relief to have her head of house know about what had been happening to her, especially if it she could do it as well.

Ginny explained everything from the beginning, from the grain of sugar in flitwick's classroom, the feather by the lake and even what had happened in the bookstore. The latter caused her head of house to frown, but she stayed silent and let Ginny finish.

When she had, McGonagall thought for a moment and spoke. "Ginevra, this is a gift usually only controllable by very powerful or very experienced sorcerers. For intuitive magic this strong to show up in a witch of your age is extremely rare. I would be willing to train you. For you to be able to control this power. You must understand miss Weasley" she leaned forward and her face became very serious. "This is not a gift which will go unnoticed if left to its own wills. If you are causing earthquakes every time you get angry with someone people will notice. Which is where my concerns lie, do you understand miss Weasley?"

McGonagall waited, Ginny knew exactly what she meant, and the gravity dawned on her at that moment, she cast her eyes down and needed only speak one word.

… "Voldemort."

"That's right. If the dark lord was to discover your power he would see it as either a threat or an asset. Either way I fear you would not be safe from his influence."

"I understand professor."

Without another word, McGonagall began scratching down some days and times on a piece of parchment and slid it across the table to Ginny.

"I advise, miss Weasley, that you do not divulge to anyone else the reasons for our visits, the dark lord had spies everywhere, even in Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded and left.

It was the early hours of the next morning when Ginny found herself laying wide awake on her bed. Her mind was racing.

McGonagall would be teaching her how to control this…whatever it was. She had to keep it a secret, for she would be in danger from Voldemort, brilliant.

She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander, Malfoy appeared in her thoughts and Ginny went over their recent encounters in her head.

He hadn't been entirely evil to her, he wasn't kind or polite by any means but he was at the very least being somewhat civil to her. She had enjoyed flying with him today but then she enjoyed flying whenever the opportunity presented itself.

He was strange, there was no possible way for her to read him, he would be kind one minute and obnoxious the next.

Her mind went to the day at hogsmead, how it had felt when he had fastened the clasp of her necklace. The necklace she was wearing now. That she had, in fact been wearing since he first fastened it around her neck…


	5. Chapter 5

The day Ginny was supposed to start her training with McGonagall was dragging by, she was excited to see what she could do.

Sitting in her first class, potions, she let her mind wander. She robotically chopped herbs and sprinkled them into her cauldron, not paying much attention to anything until Colin's voice broke her concentration, or, lack thereof.

"I heard Malfoy broke his arm, stupid git, bet he's laying it on thick too, saw him at breakfast this morning and his arm was all bandaged up." Colin rolled his eyes. Without thinking Ginny replied

"It's just a sprain. And it was only his wrist, not his arm anyway so if he's going on about it he's just being a baby, shouldn't even need a bandage anymore." It took another few seconds before she realized Colin hadn't said anything, another few seconds for her to notice he was just staring at her and only a moment to understand why before he spoke.

"How do you know Gin?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

Ginny couldn't thing of a decent excuse as to why she would know all that information. "I saw him fall off his broom yesterday, I was walking by the quiddich pitch and he fell." Ginny only half lied, she told herself.

"Pfft" Colin turned back to his book "You're a better person than me gin, I definitely would have left him there."

Ginny laughed "Yeah I should have shouldn't I?" Colin laughed in agreement and changed the subject. Ginny exhaled and ignored it when she asked herself why she had lied.

As the lesson came to an end Ginny and Colin began to clear away their books and ingredients into their bags, Colin knocked his cauldron and all its contents onto the floor.

"Damn!" he cursed "I'm gonna be late for Astronomy!" he rushed around scooping the thick green liquid into a vile for professor Snape.

"I've got a free period now, I'll get it" Ginny offered.

Colin looked up at her gratefully and swept out of the room. "Thanks Gin!" he called as he was disappearing out the door.

Ginny knelt down and began to scoop all the contents back into the cauldron when she heard the thud of the door closing behind her, startled she slipped and fell onto her side, green muck covering the left hand side of her blouse. She cursed and turned to find Malfoy looking very amused.

"Goodness Weasley, what have you done?" He folded his arms and leaned against the stone wall, making no move to assist her.

"Well you startled me Malfoy! What are you doing here anyway?" her voice strained and frustrated as she gave up on saving any of Colin's potion and used a quick cleaning spell to dry the ground. "My blouse is ruined!" she complained as she looked down at herself. She looked up to see Malfoy's attention drawn to her blouse as well, the potion had made her blouse stick to her frame, so the outline of her figure was clear, and Draco's eyes raked over her without shame.

"Well, by all means Red" he drawled, his eyes slowly rising to meet hers before he continued "Take It off."

"Oh sod off Malfoy! She exclaimed as she pulled her shirt from her skin and performed another cleaning spell, Draco smirked at her with mocked disappointment.

"That could have been fun Weasley."he grinned.

Ginny rolled her eyes and went to push past him. What she didn't expect was for him to grasp her by the arm and hold her still. Her eyes moved from the arm he had a firm grip on to his face where he held a steady smirk.

"What's your hurry?" he asked seductively.

"Get off me Malfoy, I'm late." she said as she tried to pull herself out of his grasp, his hand tightened and he moved his face closer to hers.

"No you're not" he smiled "You have a free period, remember?" his eyebrows rose slightly, accentuating the question he had asked with his body language.

"How did you even know that?" Ginny shook her head slightly, looking confused "Are you stalking me now?"

Draco leaned in even closer "Heard you telling creevey before, I'm sure I could help you…pass the time." at the end of his sentence he moved to close the distance between the two of them and Ginny reacted quickly.

Her hand came flying up to punch him square in the face and as he stumbled back, clutching his cheek and dropping to the floor in astonishment, Ginny picked up her bag and disappeared toward the great hall.

Sitting, unceremoniously on the floor, Draco rubbed his cheek, there was a throbbing which he knew would result in a bruise.

He had found her by using the locating charm he had put on the necklace, as long as she wore it he could find her anywhere. He was sure of how it would play out, he would meet her after class, kiss her, and she would be completely in love with him. It was all very simple in his head. It was how it always worked with the others, he had seduced many of the Slytherin girls into his charms.

He had been mesmerized by her shape when he had come in, her blouse clung to her, he could easily see her bra through, and her stomach was flat down to her waist. He had tried to make her give in, but when he had gone to kiss her, she had given him what was certain to become a black eye. He surprised himself at his reaction, sitting there gob smacked on the floor staring at an empty doorway. He smiled.

Ginny was wide eyed and almost running down the corridor away from the dungeons. Her lips were held in a straight line and she daren't look back to see if he was following her.

She couldn't believe what she had just done, she had punched Draco Malfoy in the face. Draco Malfoy. She panicked and continued to the great hall, almost at a run. When she turned in she saw Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table by herself. Ginny hurried over and slid in beside her, she figured if anyone could disarm Malfoy if he came after her Hermione was the best.

"What's up gin you look like you've seen a ghost" Hermione turned to her with a look of concern.

Ginny was in shock, she was in no state to come up with a lie. "I just punched Draco Malfoy in the face." she said forebodingly.

Hermione's expression changed from concerned to ecstatic immediately "Oh my gosh! It feels great doesn't it!" Hermione had given Malfoy a black eye in her third year, people still talked about it.

"Hermione! What if he comes and turns me into a beaver will you still be laughing then!" she let loose with urgency.

Hermione didn't get another word in before Ginny was up and fleeing toward the Gryffindor common room.

Collapsing on her bed and finally feeling safe she let her mind spin.

He tried to kiss her! Draco Malfoy, the pureblood prince tried to kiss her, Ginny Weasley, a blood traitor, muggle lover. Her head would not wrap around it. And a side thought, he had just assumed it was alright, arrogant git! She was glad she punched him. For a few seconds before the worry set in again. First the necklace, then quiddich then this? Was he trying to win a bet? Had he run out of girls to pursue?

As angry as she was, and frightened, and confused. She couldn't help but remember how handsome he had looked. His dark grey eyes smoldering, his strong hand holding her steady, his smooth liquid voice that gave her shivers. His smell, the distinct smell of violets, soft skin, muscular forearms, broad should- - - "Stop!" Ginny scolded herself aloud; he was a Malfoy for goodness sake. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. This was insane, she looked at her watch and realized she had a total of 5 minutes to get to class and hurried downstairs, praying she wouldn't run in to Malfoy.

Luckily, the rest of the day passed without incident and it was now time to go and meet McGonagall for her first lesson.

She knocked quietly as she reached her office and heard a soft 'come in' from inside. Ginny pushed open the door and saw her professor sitting in the very chair she had been sitting on when she was last here, Ginny sat in the same leather chair she had sat in last time as well and waited for McGonagall to finish grading the transfiguration essay she was looking over. Whoever's test it was got a B-, McGonagall turned to Ginny and sat the paper beside her before crossing her hands on the desk.

"Well miss Weasley, I appreciate your punctuality. We are going to start with something easy today" she pulled a large white feather out of her desk drawer. "We will first see what you are currently capable of. I would like for you to close your eyes for me" Ginny did "Now imagine a time when you were particularly emotional, it doesn't particularly matter what the emotion is, as long as it is strong." Ginny found she didn't need to work very hard to do this, with the day she had, it only took a moment before she opened her eyes to find the large feather floating in mid air as the smaller one had been the day at the lake.

"Well done miss Weasley! I have never known anyone to master controlled levitation this quickly before." she smiled.

"To be fair professor, its probably not as miraculous as it seems, I've had a pretty emotional day, I came with some reserves." McGonagall smiled and instructed Ginny to keep the feather steady with her mind. It took about half an hour for Ginny to master this, she would keep getting excited and lose her emotional control. But once McGonagall was confident Ginny had the feather held, she rose and walked around Ginny so that she was looking over her shoulder.

"Very well done Ginevra" she commended, and she decided to test how strong Ginny's control of her emotions were. She tapped her wand and there were three distinct knocks on her office door. "Goodness he's early" McGonagall said, sounding surprised.

"Who's that professor?" Ginny asked, her eyes still facing forward so she could not see the sly grin crossing her professors face. With a twinkle in her eye, McGonagall replied.

"Draco Malfoy." And watched as the feather pleasantly floating in front of Ginny was engulfed in flame and a black feather skeleton fell onto her desk before Ginny spun around to see no one in the room except professor McGonagall and herself.

Ginny looked from the amused looking professor to the scorched mess which was her lovely white feather a moment ago. And cringed.

"Ginny" McGonagall started calmly "it is important that you learn to control your emotions. In a situation where the use of your magic could be the difference between life and death you can't afford to get distracted and end up with nothing to defend yourself."

Ginny nodded solemnly, she was angry that she had let Malfoy take up so much of her concentration. She wished she could just shove him out of her mind.

The clock chimed 9 and McGonagall handed Ginny a note excusing her from being out after curfew, Ginny thanked her and headed back to Gryffindor. The halls were empty as far as she could see, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

She continued to walk swiftly, listening to her own footsteps echoing through the corridor, until she heard the faint sound of whispering voices up ahead, Ginny turned and saw a 7th year Slytherin boy tormenting what had to be only a 1st year huffelpuff, the girl was cringing and looked desperately afraid, her eyes darting left and right as the tall dark haired boy leaned over her. Ginny couldn't keep herself from yelling "Hey!" at the top of her voice, causing the Slytherin to start. He turned toward Ginny just enough to allow the small Huffelpuff to flee.

Ginny instantly regretted this, a look of fury crossed the tall broad boy's face as he watched the small girl scurry away.

"Well well." He drawled in a sickeningly familiar tone, must be a Slytherin thing, she thought. "What do we have here?" his eyes raked over her a way which made Ginny feel sick to her stomach.

"Get lost you git,." she grumbled, trying to sound brave as he closed in on her "I..I'll scream… I will!"

"Oh I'm looking forward to that part." he spat at her with an evil glint in his eye.

Ginny cringed as she saw him raise his want, no doubt to put some kind of silencing or binding spell on her, she squeezed her eyes shut in fear. The tall boys want flew out of his hand as though she had blocked him, but she had no wand, and her eyes were closed, and he was confused. Ginny opened her eyes again just in time to see him raise his fist to her before she squeezed them shut again, hoping she would get knocked out on the first blow and not feel it. The lesser of two evils, she deduced and prepared herself for a blow.

A blow which never came. Ginny slowly opened one eye, she saw the git's fist, still clenched and still in the air, but being held steadfast by another hand, a pale, muscular hand.

A hand she had felt on her own arm earlier that day.

A hand which belonged to Draco Malfoy.

She ducked out of the way and pulled her wand from her robes. With the intent of petrifying the git. It was then that Malfoy took the first punch, with a crack his fist collided with the other Slytherin boys ribs. He keeled over and Draco grabbed onto the back of his head, driving his own knee into the boys face before letting him fall ton the ground.

Ginny stared in shock at the boy on the floor until she felt Malfoy's hands on her shoulders shaking her out of her stupor.

"Ginny are you alright?" he asked desperately, Ginny saw concern in his eyes and nodded, partly shocked from the fight, partly shocked from hearing her first name spoken my Malfoy.

"What on earth are you doing wandering around by yourself so late?" he demanded, he looked angry and Ginny began to wonder if she should worry about him docking points.

"I had a meeting with…a professor" she said uneasily, relieved that the boy was incapacitated on the floor, but growing an awareness that the Slytherin in front of her now was the one she had punched in the face only hours earlier and began to back away when she saw his bruised cheek and eye.

"it's fine" he said, shaking his head when he noticed her looking at the bruise. He let her go and gestured for her to go on her way. Ginny thanked him quietly and hurried on her way, leaving Draco alone in the corridor with his crippled housemate.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, and began pacing. What a mess, he thought to himself. He had used his locating charm to find Ginny after she hadn't shown up at dinner in the great hall, he had waited outside McGonagall's office for over an hour before he heard his name and tried to listen in on what was happening, but he couldn't make it out. He waited another half an hour and was about to leave when he heard the latch on the office door unlock and he slunk into the shadows so as not to be seen.

"Thanks' professor" he sighed at the sound of Ginny's voice, at least he didn't have to wait any longer. He watched her walk off and followed her discreetly. He saw her stop and appear to be straining to hear something, Draco heard the voices a second after she had, and grimaced when he heard her address whoever it was around the corner.

"Hey!" he heard her yell. Her voice was trembling but she was trying to sound d strong, he could tell. He moved to peek around the corner to where she was currently facing a tall brute he knew was Terrance Roundtree. He watched as Terrance approached Ginny, Draco almost leapt from his hiding space when he saw the way he was looking at her, and was just about to approach when he saw Terrance's want fly from his hand, he ducked back trying to see if another student or teacher had cast a spell but saw nothing. His eyes fell back onto Ginny who's eyes were squeezed shut in terror as the boys fist threatened to rain down on her. A wave of panic and concern washed over Draco and As fast as he could manage he had stopped the boy's fist with his own, straining to hold it back like an arm wrestling match. Ginny had scooted out from beneath him and he saw her going for her wand, but he easily fought off the bully until he was laying on the cold stone floor.

Ginny's eyes were wide with shock and he rushed to her. He had been concerned. Honestly concerned, not for the dark lord's prize, not for himself but for her. For Ginny.

He paced back and forth after she was long disappeared scolding himself thoroughly. He had started all of this with every intention of handing her over. This was just a way of getting her to trust him. He didn't care about her. He didn't care about how pretty she was, how she smelt of honey and cinnamon. He didn't want to keep her safe he wanted to cause her harm.

Over all these thoughts one drifted into his head. Draco stopped, looking in the direction she had gone, sighed, and followed to ensure she got to her common room safely.

"Bloody hell" he muttered to himself through gritted teeth. Knowing what the realization was, none of what he told himself mattered, he did care about her safety, he didn't want her to come to harm, he wanted the irrational little beast around and he wanted to have her. He truly wanted her. "Bloody hell" he muttered again before picking up his pace to almost a jog to follow her back to her common room.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ginny crept through the portrait hole in the common room she found she was alone. She breathed a sigh of relief and let herself drop in front of the fire, face in hands.

"Malfoy" she whispered to herself, head shaking in disbelief. He had probably saved her life, or at the very least saved her from a savage beating - or worse.

She would decide how she felt about it right now, she decided. And proceeded to make a pros and cons list in her head. One the one hand, Draco Malfoy was arrogant. He hated muggles. Was probably going to be a death eater one day, hated her friends…

On the other hand. He was gorgeous, and there were times, even for the slightest instant, when he forgot himself or thought she hadn't noticed, where he looked so real. And kindness came through. She knew he was genuinely concerned for her when that Slytherin was attacking her, if he hadn't come along she didn't know what she would have…

"Wait" her head shot up "What was he doing there?" the corridor she was in was a dead end he only could have come from McGonagall's office but she was there and never saw him. Could he have been waiting for her? But why? And how would he know she was there?

Her mind swam with thoughts and theories and suspicions and worries and she tried to piece the whole puzzle together and couldn't. every time she thought she had come to a solution she would remember something else. "Bloody hell." she muttered to herself before giving up trying to figure everything out and heading up to bed.

The next morning she was awoken by Hermione, wanting to know where she had been until so late.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't even tell you, it's been so confusing and there's a million things going on and I've had classes and assignments and now extra training with McGonagall -" at this Hermione put her hands up in an effort to stop Ginny's rambling

"Ok ok I get it it's fine, let's just take a step back - McGonagall?"

"Right" Ginny sighed and settled in to fill Hermione in on what happened the day Draco had sprained his wrist - telling her the same story she had told Colin, that she was walking by and saw him fall. She saw no point in bringing up Malfoy at the moment. One issue at a time. She went on to tell Hermione about what she had seen in McGonagall's office - about her offering to train Ginny so that she could control it and finally, how she would be having classes twice a week, which meant she would be late back.

"Hermione nodded in understanding "Did she mention anything about Le Fay?"

"No, actually" Ginny thought, McGonagall hadn't mentioned anything about where the power came from, others who had it, how she learned it. Ginny was amazed at how much she thought she had learned whilst not learning much at all. McGonagall was smart. "I'll ask her tomorrow." She promised, and Hermione dragged her down to breakfast.

Halfway through her cereal, Ginny saw Draco out of the corner of her eye, getting up to leave the great hall and she moved to follow him, ignoring as Hermione cried out to her.

As she approached him and went to call out, she was suddenly stumped. What does she call him? Were they familiar enough for her to call him Draco? It didn't really feel like it, but she couldn't just call him 'Malfoy, he had saved her last night.

"Hey!" was what she decided on.

Draco stopped and turned casually toward her, he didn't smirk or smile, he kept a steady expression. He didn't seem irritated or frustrated even, just stood with an unreadable expression.

"Hey, Red, you get back to your room alright last night?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, thank you, that's why I chased you, to thank you, I don't know what I would have done." She looked at her toes and back up to him, he maintained his indifferent expression as he spoke.

"Well what was I to do, Red? Let him beat you to a pulp? Anyone would have done the same."

Everything he said was so matter of fact Ginny felt foolish having chased him down in the middle of her breakfast.

"Right, well I'm just glad you were around. And I'm sorry about your face, I was just - "

Draco cut her off "It's fine." he said, more matter of fact. "you warned me didn't you Red" a small chuckle escaped him before he stopped himself suddenly and returned to his vacant expression. Without so much as a goodbye he turned and continued the way he came, she noticed him shaking his head slightly. She didn't understand what he meant when he said she'd warned him until halfway back to Hermione. A conversation they'd had in the hospital wing came back to her.

"_I might be a nasty git to you and your's but I've never ended you in the hospital."_

_"Well I guess you'll have to stay on your toes around me Malfoy, wont you?" _

Ginny smiled, despite herself and slid back in next to Hermione.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, looking concerned again.

"I just wanted to apologize for hitting him" she lied "I felt really guilty and wanted to clear the air before he hexed me into oblivion."

"Clear the air?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, as clear it could be between someone as wonderful as me and that git." Ginny Laughed with Hermione, but felt guilty for saying it. Even though he didn't hear her, she felt it might hurt his feelings. It was short lived though, the idea of Malfoy having his feelings hurt was laughable.

Ginny spent the rest of her day in and between classes with Colin. They both had Charms, potions, ancient runes and transfiguration together. She had tried to speak with McGonagall after class but by the time all her classmates had left the new class was coming in and McGonagall hurried her away.

After classes, Ginny and Colin sat on the grass near the lake, Colin was copying Ginny's potions notes, which he had failed to take.

"It's been good hanging out with you today Gin, I feel like I've hardly spoken to you these past few weeks."

Ginny gave him an apologetic smile "I know Colin, its been…" she searched for the words "…it's been hectic."

Colin didn't want to push her so he just smiled and changed the subject.

Across the courtyard, from a window in the astronomy tower, Draco found himself seething. He was watching Ginny and Colin Creevey after they'd finished classes, and was disgusted to find himself jealous of the tiny Gryffindor boy.

This was ridiculous, he thought. He was Draco Malfoy and he didn't give girls a second thought, he bedded them, and he let them go, that's how he worked it was easy.

Maybe that was it, it was always so easy with the others. The one time he had tried to kiss Ginny she had decked him - he chuckled at the memory.

He wouldn't give in to his weakness, he told himself. He suspected that Ginny had abilities in Locumency. Had she already chosen to fight against the dark lord, she could be a huge threat, especially if she was able to control it.

The dark lord would almost certainly have her 'removed' which meant he would probably make Draco kill her. If not, if he was able to sway her to the dark side, he would destroy her, she wouldn't be her anymore. Handing her over to Voldemort was meant to be his ticket out but he found it harder and harder to imagine doing it every time he saw her and it frustrated him. He had decided to romance her so she would trust him, he would get close to her so that she would show him what she could do. But he knew now that he was doing it because he wanted her. Whether or not he would admit it to himself was yet to be seen. And seeing her with creevey like that pissed him off, for now he told himself it was because he needed to get close to her for his plan to work. He thought about the letter he had written to his father three weeks ago, the letter he had never sent.

After an hour of hanging out with Colin by the lake it was dinner time so Colin helped Ginny up and led her to the great hall. They sat together with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Everything felt so blissfully normal.

"Hey stranger" Harry had said when she sat down

"Hey Harry" he smiled "how was your DADA exam?"

"Aced it!" Harry cheered and Ginny laughed, she didn't realize how detached she had been from her friends and she let herself become lost in Ron's 'Ten reasons why Pumpkin pie is better than pumpkin juice' list.

The five if them all went up to Gryffindor tower together with no sign of Malfoy and no incidents of accidental magic. She giggled with Hermione and Ron, made plans for the holidays, talked about a party for her birthday with Colin, and after hours of chatter, she went to bed and fell asleep.

The next week went much the same way, she continued be with her friends, Studying with Hermione, flying with Harry, Eating with Ron and spending the rest of her time with Colin. When Friday came it was the first time she would be seeing McGonagall since the incident with the 7th grade Slytherin and she was cautious as she approached her professors office but arrived without incident and knocked softly on the door until she was invited in and seated in her normal position across from McGonagall.

"Today we will be running through some simple spells you would have learned in your first or second year, simple stunning, petrifying, expelling, things like that, you essentially need to learn how to harness your powers the same as you would with a wand. With a wand it is rather easy to attack whatever you are aiming at, but without one you need to be very focused about where the magic is going, otherwise you might hurt someone else, instead of your attacker."

"Yes Professor" Ginny obeyed when McGonagall gestured for her to rise and follow her to a chest she had in the back corner of her office, whilst she fumbled around pulling out items and transfiguring them into things for Ginny to manipulate, Ginny thought she would ask about le Fay and any part she might be playing in Ginny having these abilities. When she mentioned Morgan le Fay McGonagall's head shot up and leveled with her.

"Miss Weasley I want to make something perfectly clear. Morgan Le Fay was a dark witch, and though she did possess to some extent the ability to perform wandless magic she is in no way a role model you should be associating yourself with or looking up to. And before long you shouldn't even need to, Morgan Le Fay spend decades learning the craft of Locumency and never possessed the potential you do." Her eyes softened "You were born with an extraordinary amount of power Ginevra, this is a gift that has been given to you. Morgan Le Fay was a mediocre witch even with her wand, you will be spectacular. As long as you stay focused and use the tools I give you."

She ended her speech with a nod, signaling to Ginny quite clearly that she wouldn't be speaking of Morgan Le Fay any more, and Ginny let it rest, she certainly didn't want to aspire to be a dark witch, she just didn't want to actually blow Ron's head off next time she imagined doing it in the middle of a fight.

By the end of her lesson that evening she had successfully petrified a mouse, stupefied McGonagall several times and been able to levitate several feathers without too much concentration. McGonagall told her that the limit of what she could do was only drawn by the limits she set herself in her mind. As long as she was looking at the subject and there was an appropriate spell in existence for what she needed to do she could as long as she stayed focused and set her mind to it.

She headed back to Gryffindor quickly not wan ting a repeat of what had happened to her last week, she thought she heard something behind her and turned into the long empty corridor behind her, she shook her head and teased herself for being so paranoid about an old echoing corridor and turned back to the way she was going.

When she found herself on the floor five seconds after she made that decision and looked up to see that what seemed to be a brick wall she had walked into was actually a very amused looking Draco Malfoy she grimaced.

"Again Red. May I ask why you insist on one of us getting hurt every time we meet?" he drawled as he extended his arm to help her back to her feet. Ginny looked at his hand suspiciously before taking it. She wasn't surprised to find he had very soft hands, warm to the touch. A sign of never having done any physical labor in your life short of picking up damsels late at night in the empty corridors of Hogwarts.

When she was upright and steady she released him "Thank you, I do seem to be a bit of bad luck with two left feet don't I?" she laughed as she pulled off her robe to sweep the dust from the back.

With her eyes cast down at her robes Draco let his eyes wander over her. Her robes were old and worn but her uniform was quite new, her skirt hung lower than most of the girls at the school, swishing around her knees as she struggled with her robes. Her pale white legs a drastic contrast to her grey uniform. And her shiny black Mary Jane shoes seemed to be quite new. His eyes lingered on her face as thick, long red curls fell out of her messy ponytail and hung in her eyes. She wiggled her nose as her hair tickled her and he smiled affectionately.

By the time Ginny looked back up to him he had replaced it with his usual impatient smirk. "I was just taking a walk, Red, want to join me? Or are you too scared to break the rules?" he grinned and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well as much as I'd like to say I have a prior engagement I don't, no classes tomorrow either. If you really don't mind me tagging along." She looked up questioningly but he had already turned the way he came from, calling back to her.

"Hurry up red, before I change my mind." And with that, Ginny gathered up her books and jogged after him, finding him about to leave the confines of the school through a portrait hole near the great hall.

"We can't go outside" Ginny complained "It's almost ten, and it will be freezing."

"Man up Weasley" he smirked "Thought you Gryffindor were meant to be brave." and he walked through the portrait with Ginny following him, a scowl plastered to her face.

They walked in silence for some time, Ginny's hair whipped around her in the wind and her nose went numb, but she didn't really mind, it was fun to be outside the school at night, despite her present company.

It suddenly occurred to her how normal it felt, to be outside at night with Malfoy, the way he had asked her made her feel as though it were nothing out of the ordinary but it hit her now how much trouble she could get in, and if she weren't in danger of detention from teachers, she could be in danger from Malfoy for all she knew, he was in Slytherin after all.

Draco must have sensed her nervousness. "Relax Red, I come out here all the time, I've never run into a teacher, we'll be fine."

They reached the edge of the lake and although it was even colder than it had been up near the school, the scene was so breathtaking Ginny's mouth fell open in awe. Pure white moonlight streamed through the canopy of trees above them slicing into the water, which resembled diamonds with the reflection of the stars twinkling in it's depths. Malfoy sat beside her and she followed.

"What do you do so late to be wandering my turf so late at night, Red?" he asked innocently.

"I have tutoring with McGonagall" Ginny said without thinking, distracted by the beauty of the place and forgetting who she was talking to, Draco looked at her expecting an explanation. Ginny thought quickly. "Extra credit." was all she said, and with a quick smile changed the subject.

"What about you? Why are you always wandering the corridors at night?"

Draco thought before he answered, it was true that he wandered the corridors even when he wasn't keeping an eye on her, but how he should explain himself was important.

"I need some time away from the imbeciles I have the unfortunate need to share a house with." he spoke very matter of factly "Even being here with a gryff like you is an improvement." he sounded cruel but When Ginny looked up at him, she saw he was grinning teasingly.

"Well thanks" she rolled her eyes again "I suppose being here with a Slytherin like yourself is an improvement on being by myself, as pathetic as that is."

"Why by yourself, you have friends right?"

Ginny shifted awkwardly at the casualness of the conversation "Yes of course, the golden trio and Colin, all of whom are asleep right now so, by myself."

Ginny shivered from the cold, since they stopped walking it was getting colder by the minute, Draco chuckled and pulled off his robe, wrapping it around her shoulders, Ginny was intoxicated by the overwhelming fragrance of violets that she had come to associate with him. And his robes were so warm she accepted them gratefully and wrapped them tightly around herself.

Draco lay on his back and stared up at the stars, Ginny followed and lay beside him.

"have you ever played that game where you try to make pictures form the stars?" Ginny asked him.

He looked at her quizzically "No, and what?"

"You look at the stars and you make pictures, like connect the dots you see" Ginny leaned over him to point out a gathering of stars and he was intoxicated by the smell of cinnamon. Even in this old she smelt of warmth "Over there it kind of looks like a teapot!" Ginny shifted and Draco stared amazed as she got more and more excited at every sighting "That one looks like a giraffe! Oh and over there it's a dragon!"

Ginny forgot about Draco being a Malfoy, she forgot about death eaters, she forgot about her brother, Harry and Hermione, and how angry they would be if they knew she was here with him, she forgot about how she was supposed to feel about him, and let herself get lost in the game, he would laugh his true, honest laugh when she pointed out funny pictures. "You find one!" her eyes sparkled as she watched him expectantly, he searched the skies for a moment before leaning over her the way she had done, propped up on one elbow he pointed at a large cluster. Her gaze followed him arm and she squinted.

"It's a pig" he pointed out, and Ginny laughed. She settled back into her position on her back and continued to stare at the skies, Draco remained propped up on one arm and found himself watching her.

"Have you ever seem anything more beautiful?" she asked him, looking in awe and the ocean of diamonds above them.

Draco's eyes didn't shift from her face. He forgot about her family, he forgot about the dark lord and what he was supposed to be doing, he forgot about her brother and her friends, he forgot how he was supposed to feel about her.

"yes" he whispered, his warm breath on her cheek alerted Ginny that he was still leaning slightly over her, his face closer than she remembered and her lips slightly parted.

Ginny's mind went blank. She could think of nothing but closing the space between them but she lay still, petrified of what was about to happen.

Draco caught her gaze in his and held it steady, he brought his hand up to her face and cupped it, his fingers sliding around the back of her neck and his thumb grazing her cheek. Ginny gasped the tiniest gasp you could imagine and if Draco wasn't so close to her at that moment he wouldn't have even noticed.

But he did, and he took it as permission. He lowered his lips to hers and a fire went in waves through Ginny's body, she brought her hands up to roam over his chest and shoulders as he kissed her deeply.

Draco's Hand traveled down to her waist and lingered there, gripping on to her as if he thought she would run at any moment. Neither of them remembered why they hadn't been doing this all along. Her lips were soft and full against his and they intoxicated each other into a stupor which left them breathless.

When they broke apart, Draco kept his hand on her waist and gauged her reaction. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes fluttering almost closed and her breathing came in short puffs. Draco smiled an honest smile and lay back down beside her. Ginny instinctually rolled onto his chest and rode out the wave she had been thrust into.

Neither of them spoke a word, they lay in the shadows of the trees, the moonlight dancing over them. Draco brushed the hair out of Ginny's eyes and noticed they were closed, her breathing became slow and steady and he knew she was sleeping. Draco smiled at her, and it was only at that moment that he realized the gravity of what had just happened. He had kissed Ginny Weasley. He had started this with every intention of handing her over to the one person in the world he was certain would cause her the most harm. But now, as the warmth of her presence spread through him, all he could think about was kissing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I sometimes struggle with the relationship between Draco and Ginny going from "I hate you" to "Oh wait Negation Use (consider revising)" so the positive feedback I've gotten from you guys has been awesome! Thanks!

p.s. I went shopping yesterday and bought this top, it was super cute so I made Ginny wear it J ha-ha!

.com/products/SEPARATES/?productid=322&continueShoppingPage=%2Fproducts%2FSEPARATES%2F

Ginny's eyes fluttered open slowly to sunlight streaming through her dorm window, she squinted and moved to pull the blind closed before noting that she was in fact in her dorm now.

Was it a dream? She asked herself, she remembered every second of it vividly. His smell, how he tasted, his strong hands and gentle touch. She remembered everything, but she certainly didn't get up and walk back to her dorm.

Ginny's spirits fell as she realized she must have been dreaming. A beautiful, crazy dream in which Draco Malfoy would lower himself to kissing her. Ginny pulled her curtains closed and stepped out of bed, it was still early and it was Saturday so she had nothing to get to, but she felt perfectly rested so she moved to get changed. It was at this point she caught her reflection in her full length mirror, and she smiled as she noted the silver serpent embroidered on the emerald green lined school robes she still wore.

Draco was sprawled on his bed in his own private Slytherin dorm, the perks of having his father's last name, his father's money and his father's strongly worded letter to the school demanding that Draco get his own room.

Draco's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows roughly; he was still clad in his uniform from the night before, minus his robes of course, which he had given to Ginny for warmth.

At the thought of her his mind trailed off to where it had been all morning, he wondered if he would get reprimanded for using magic to send Ginny back to her bed this morning before she woke up, but this thought was fleeting as the idea of her again washed over him.

He knew now beyond a doubt that he couldn't offer her up for Voldemort. At this moment he moved to his desk and threw away the letter he had written to his father. He faced a new set of problems now. He wanted to be with her, to smell her cinnamon scent and kiss her lips. To tangle his fingers in her thick waves and have her move against him as she had last night. She made the sweetest sounds when he was kissing her and he couldn't get them out of his head. But everything he had been brought up to feel about her was irking him. She was a Weasley. His families polar opposite.

Should he care? He wondered. What was it to his father who Draco decided to spend his time with? He supposed there would be nothing less than the cruciatus for him if his father found out. Was it worth it? He didn't know. What he did know, was that he was hungry, so he rose and headed toward the great hall.

Ginny glanced at herself in the mirror, her brightness form this morning had been replaced by concern and fear, and her reflection showed her chewing on her plump bottom lip.

She wore a black pencil skirt which clung to her all the way to her knees, and a white blouse with small red bows printed all over it, her favorite outfit, and usually made her feel great but right now brought her no relief.

She painted mascara on her eyes with some black eyeliner on the top lid and pinched her cheeks a few times the way her mother taught her. With a final fluff of her hair she slipped into her black ballet flats and turned to leave. At the door she turned and saw the Slytherin robe still draped on her bed, she bit her lip again, considering, but decided that she couldn't very well walk up to Draco in the middle of breakfast and give him his robe, what would people say? Ginny laughed at the thought and left it behind.

It was early but when Ginny reached the common room she found Ron and Harry heading down to breakfast as well.

"Wow Gin" Harry exclaimed "you look great."

Ginny lowered her eyes and blushed slightly; she wasn't one for taking compliments. "Thanks Harry" she smiled "you guys headed downstairs?"

"Yeah!" Ron said, she could swear she heard his stomach growling from across the room "come on, I'm hungry!" and with that he led Harry and Ginny swiftly out the door.

"What you got planned for today Gin?" Harry asked.

"I've got a potions essay due on Monday, ill probably just study for that" she dismissed.

"Oh brutal" Ron replied "6th year essays were a pain in the ass."

They began down the staircase which led to the great hall "Yeah" Ginny replied absently, her mind focused on other things. Her head and her heart were doing battle and there wasn't much room in there to come up with a substantial answer to anything Ron or Harry were going on about.

It was when she was one step away from the bottom of the staircase that she saw him, sitting alone at the Slytherin table, pushing food around his plate and looking down with his jaw set and his mouth fixed in a straight line. Ginny hesitated and considered going straight back up to her dorm when as if on cue, his head snapped up and she was pinned to the spot by his gaze.

"Stupid!" Draco was muttering to himself. 'What am I doing? She's just a girl, a Gryffindor and a Weasley at that, what's wrong with me?' Draco pushed food around his plate, his appetite gone once he began thinking of Ginny again. His mind and his heart were pulling him in opposite directions and he felt as though he was being torn in two.

He felt a sudden urge to look toward the entrance and he saw her. Anything his mind was telling him to the contrary was washed away by the sight of her.

She had one foot on the step and her hand on the railing of the staircase. Her slender pale calves disappeared into a tight black skirt, which followed her curves tightly to her waist. Her thick red curls hung in loose waves over one shoulder, and her chocolate brown eyes were just as fixated on him as he was on her. She was beautiful, that was something else that set her apart from the other girls. They would dress in short skirts and low cut tops and throw themselves at him. Ginny was subtle, modest and sweet and his knees. His fork clattered on his plate as his hand went weak and it dropped from his hand. When he looked up again Ginny was sliding in next to Harry for breakfast. Jealousy boiled inside him. It was no secret that Ginny had feelings for the git, as far as Draco knew she still did.

Ginny watched as Draco angrily pushed his plate aside and strode out of the great hall. That was it, she decided, 'he regrets it, he was probably furious with himself for lowering to kissing her. Maybe he was drunk, maybe it was a dare, he didn't even want to be in the same room as her.

Ginny's heart sank; she pushed her own plate aside and headed to the library.

She had been sitting there for about an hour when Colin came in.

"GIN!" he said Exasperated "Where have you been? I was looking for you all morning!"

Ginny looked around herself at the potions texts scattered about her "I've been here Colin, clearly" she smirked. Not in the mood to laugh or smile at him, she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks before he noticed and turned her attention to him, closing the large leather-bound book on her lap and holding it there.

"Well get up, we're going to watch Gryffindor kick Slytherin's ass!" Ginny now noticed he was waving a tiny Gryffindor flag and his eyes were as big as bludger, Ginny couldn't help but smile now.

"I don't think so Colin, you should go with lavender, I'm not in the mood" 'to watch Draco' "to watch quiddich."

"Come on Gin" he persisted" you've been locked away and studying for weeks! You used to adore quiddich."

"I still do" she replied, "I just don't feel like it today."

"Too bad!" Colin stated with conviction "I miss you, and this is what we are doing." and he grasped her arm, spilling over large piles of books as he dragged her out toward the quiddich pitch.

They struggled to find seats as the game was about to start, but eventually got a place just under the teachers box. Ginny nodded in reply as McGonagall greeted her and Colin thrust a bag of Bertie bots every flavor beans in her hands "Hold these" he said, three or four of them rolling about in his mouth already as he helped Luna don her lion costume.

It was at that moment that the teams started being announced, and a single tear fell down her cheek as she watched Draco follow the rest of the Slytherin team onto the field.

When the snitch was about to be released, Draco was glaring at Harry with conviction, Harry had glanced to where Hermione and Ron were sitting and Ginny saw them both shrug at him.

She saw Harry say something to him but didn't hear what it was, or what Draco said back, but he looked menacing.

Both of them shot into the air almost out of sight as soon as the snitch was released, Ginny watched them both swerving and twisting to out do the other, they would fly straight up until they disappeared into the clouds and then swoop back down and weave amongst the other players.

It was quite a good game, though she wasn't paying much attention to it, her focus was on the seekers, which is why she was the first to notice when they had disappeared into the clouds and not returned for some time. Her eyes squinted to the sky and she couldn't find them anywhere. All of a sudden, a tiny black dot appeared in the m midst of the cloud cover. As it came closer, Ginny could make out green robes and panic struck her, Draco was falling. Fast. Very fast, her heart raced and her head went blank, tears welled in her eyes as she prepared for him to hit the ground, she was standing now and her hands gripped the wooden railing of the box she was in, her breathing raced and tears began to stream down her face. Everyone else had noticed now, there were screams coming from the Slytherin box, and the teachers were in a panic, all scrambling for their wands, Ginny didn't notice any of this, her heart had stopped as she watched Draco plummet to earth, she prepared herself for the impact. But it never came.

Ginny watched as Draco stopped falling a foot off the ground, his face was contorted in pain but he hovered there. His eyes rolled as he clutched his abdomen. His eyes caught hers and she looked away immediately, and just as she did, she heard the loud cry of him hitting the ground. She turned back and saw him pushing himself off the grass as Harry swept to his side, then cast her gaze to the teacher's box where McGonagall was staring at her knowingly.

Without words, Ginny pushed her way past Colin, tears streaming down her cheeks, and ran back to school, ignoring Colin crying after her.

Her run slowed to a walk as she got to the lake, she cautiously approached the place she had come last night, and she sat where she had sat then.

Her hand rested on the patch of grass beside her where Draco had been sitting, she heard the sound of talking behind her and turned to see Draco being led to the hospital wing by McGonagall, his expression was furious, he looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny sitting there, he resisted the holds of the teachers guiding him but they carried him along. 'Wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to have a go at me I suppose' she thought sadly, feeling foolish she had ever believed he would want to be in the same room as her, let alone kiss her.

Draco had caught a glimpse of Ginny on his way to the hospital wing; she was sitting in their place, her hand resting on where he should be. He was sure he saw her crying, and had ached to go to her, to hold her and make everything ok. But he was pulled roughly by professor Snape and then she was gone.

"He was acting crazy!" Harry spoke to the group of them in the common room once they had all returned. "Kept telling me I wasn't worthy or something, it was stupid when is he ever going to get over the fact that I am a better flyer than he is. I swear ever since second year he's been more of an ass on the pitch than in school…"

"Go on Harry! What happened?" Seamus pushed.

"Right, well he came at me full force, the snitch was behind him, I saw it and went to go for it, I tried to go around him and just as he was about to lunge at me, the back end of my broom hit him and he fell. That's it, he just fell off."

"Its am amazing he wasn't killed Harry" Hermione interjected "Do you know how much trouble you could be in!"

"It's nothing to worry about Hermione, he was the one out of line, it was an accident on my part, and he wasn't killed was he? He's just a bit battered. So what happened down there anyway? One of the teachers help him?" Harry looked around expectantly for someone to say that Dumbledore had saved him somehow.

"We don't really know mate" Ron replied "he just stopped, like two feet from the ground, and all the teachers looked really shocked, I don't think it was one of them."

"Weird" Harry looked concerned, he was always under the assumption that anything that couldn't be explained was an act on behalf of the dark lord to kill him; Ginny rolled her eyes and headed for the portrait hole.

Fragment (consider revising) Ron called after her

"Study" she dismissed, but true to her word she headed for the library.

She didn't take any notice of how long she had been sitting there but it was dark outside when she finally looked up from her book, she checked the time and decided to get dinner before it was all gone. She put her books back obediently, not wanting to anger Mrs. Pince again for leaving the stack there for her to clean up.

She wrapped her arms around herself when she walked into the stone corridor and immediately wished she'd worn a jumper, she picked up her pace and walked on, when she passed her potions classroom she saw a piece of parchment on the ground.

It was an essay a student had written, it wasn't marked yet, Snape must have dropped it, she casually pushed open the door and went to place it on Snape's desk, just as she was going to turn back to the door the room went completely dark and the door slammed shut.

Ginny panicked, Snape was a shifty character at best and she didn't know what kind of magic he played around with, she backed up against his desk and listened as hard as she could for any sound.

She heard someone coming closer to her, her heart beat raced and her breath quickened as her fingers gripped the edge of the desk.

Suddenly, a smell came to her; it tickled her nose and caused her heart to beat faster and her palms to sweat. It was Draco's smell. Not a second after she had realized it was him were his hands around her waist pulling her to him and crashing his lips to hers, she stumbled back and he lifted her with ease onto Snape's desk.

Ginny gasped and tangled her hands into his hair, encouraging him. He took the hint and thrust his tongue into her mouth, reveling in the moan she whimpered in response.

He felt her body become flushed under his hands and she gasped between kisses. His mouth left hers and she groaned in disappointment, only to sigh with glee as his lips found her collarbone, his hands moved to her back and pulled her even closer as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Dr…ac…o…" Ginny managed between kisses, managing to find his chest and push him away from her.

He obliged but with a groan which made Ginny smirk.

"Lumos" he spoke and the lights returned. She caught her breathe when she saw him, his hair was mussed from her hands, his face flushed and his breathing heavy. She had never seen anything so sexy in her life.

"What are you doing?" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry' he closed his eyes "I had to, one more time, I had to."

"What are you talking about? You kiss me and then I wake up alone, then you storm out at breakfast as soon as I look at you, as if you can't get away from me fast enough, and then you accost me in my most loathed teacher's classroom? What is going on?"

Draco thought for a moment before he spoke "What do you think it is?" he asked.

"I've had several theories, on top of the list right now is that you've lost a bet and this is your punishment." a tear threatened to escape her and she turned away just as it ran down her cheek.

Draco lunged at her and buried his face in her neck, breathing in deeply and exhaling, as though he was getting her scent. "Gods" he muttered "I've really fucked this up."

He pulled away and looked into her eyes "I was jealous, Red." his head hung shamefully.

"Of what?" Ginny said, perplexed.

Draco's voice rose to a yell as he threw his hands in the air "Potter! You," he pointed at her "and potter to be specific!"

Ginny shook her head as though to scramble her thoughts into place "Me and…Harry? Seriously?" Beyond belief, Ginny began to giggle.

"It's not funny! He looks at you like you belong to him! I could strangle him."

"Malfoy this is ridiculous! Why do you even care?" Ginny demanded, getting to her feet and standing as tall as she could muster.

Draco looked down into her chocolate pools and tilted his head slightly, as though he was trying to figure out a problem. His eyes would drift away and come back to hers with the same questioning expression until all at once they snapped into a fixture with hers and his face became very serious, he looked deep into her with conviction and brought his hand up to bury his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck, tilting her head back gently.

"Because" he leaned in, so close his breath was tickling Ginny's ear. And just before he closed the distance between them and brought her into another intoxicating kiss, he whispered "Because I want you."


End file.
